Bashing Henry Day
by The Crzy Gals
Summary: [Side-note: We like Henry... So it's a good kind of bashing XD] Henry was working... Four crazy girls were bored... And all were inside 24 HopMart... The bad thing is that... They wanted a victim. What would happen to poor oblivious Henry-chan?


A/N: BOO!! *jump on readers* Hehehehe… How're you? Fine? ^^ We, the Cr@zy G&ls invite you, dear friends, to our first story in history!! Please, cheer!!

*cheers are heard*

Lily: Actually… this one is, in truth, an IM convo between Crystaline and me…

Crystaline: Any word about we not having lives… hush…

Alexis: Heh ^^;; But anyway… We decided to begin with this since it's pretty funny and such, and also cause… uhh…

Christina: *coughwedonthaveanyideascough*

Other girls: *laugh nervously* Hehehe… so yeah… LET'S BEGIN!!

__

Disclaimer: We, the Cr@zy G&ls, do not own Medabots, or Henry for that matter… So, you can't sue us!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!! *laugh in your face* *are glared at* Erm… ahem… let's begin…

****

Bashing Henry day

__

By: The Cr@zy G&ls

It was a normal day. Or so one would think. If you walked into 24HopMart that normal, cold December day, you wouldn't really suspect anything… Just 4 girls sitting around bored while Henry, the clerk, worked… Yes… It seemed normal.

However… We were NOT talking about normal girls in here.

Lily: *pokes everyone in the room*

*crickets chirp*

Crystaline: ... I need bug spray

Christina: *steps on crickets* bwahahahahaha...

Everyone: *sweatdrop*

Alexis: *ahem* Hey… something wrong Henry?

Henry: *glaring at the squished crickets*

Lily: *sweatdrops* Either he loves crickets or he hates them…?

Crystaline: ...*sweatdrop* I'm guessing so…

Christina: *throws a cricket at Henry's hair*

Henry: AH!! *freaks out* Get it out! Get it out!

*Another cricket hops on his nose*

Henry: 0-0 ... *sweatdrops all over* *eyes roll back in his head* *groans and faints*

Crystaline: ...chicken -_-

Lily: ...... *laughs hard* poor Henry, wonder what happened to him… Oh heck… Alexis probably traumatized him…

**Flashback**

Henry: Stop eating the candy! You'll make the store bankrupt!!!

Crystaline: *smirks at him and nudges him* Henry-chan...

Henry: No.

Crystaline: But Henryyyyy....

Henry: No...

Crystaline: *chibi eyes*

Henry: *sighs* I'm not paying for you...

Other girls: *give him chibi eyes too* Pwease...

Henry: ...

Lily: *pokes Henry* Oh come ooooooooooooooooooooon Henry-chaaaaaaaaaan...

Henry: No

Alexis: *puppy dog eyes* please

Henry: no

Christina: just do it dammit!!

Henry: ...

Girls: *look at him expectantly*

Henry: ............................. -_-UU But I'm gonna get broke!!

Lily: But you're always broke...

Henry: That's beyond the point...

Lily: THAT'S the point...

Christina: And 'sides, you were the one that left the store alone in the first place...

Lily: She's right you know...

Henry: But that's not FAIR...

Lily: *suddenly has an idea (that can't be good...)* Hey!! We can pay you back if you come to our Karaoke bar with us!!

Henry: .............. WHAT?! Please tell me you're kidding?!

Lily: hey.. is it really such a bad idea?

Henry: YES!!

Crystaline: Well who asked you?

Henry: Noone! I mean- I Did! –er... wait... *confusing himself* Well, never mind... The answer is no! Now get out of here before you make the store more broke!

Christina: K... but we'll just have to tell you're boss, YOU *points* were irresponsible and left the store unguarded...

Alexis: …yeah, and some hoodlums just couldn't help themselves..

Lily: *grins* but we stopped them!

Crystaline: ...unfortunately they ran away before we could catch them... *smirks*

Henry: .....you girls are evil!

All: Thanks! ^_^

Alexis: *forgets what's happening and begins to munch on the chocolate*

Henry: HEY!!!

Alexis: O.o;;; *steps back* Anyway..

Lily: Just come on! You can't pay for all that was taken!

Crystaline: Yeah, but we can help ONLY if you come with us to the bar!

Christina: Now, are you coming or not? Am I going to have to force you?

Henry: Eh...no? But I DON'T want TO GO!!

Lily: ................ well Henry *shrugs* You can surely not go... but you won't get paid

Crystaline: And we know that to regain all that money you're gonna to work some extra time...

Alexis: Since your boss doesn't pay you all too well... *looking at the chocolate with not-too-good hidden desire*

Christina: But if you're so sure you don't wanna come... *walks away*

Girls: *follow her*

Henry: *alone*

Crickets: *sing*

Henry: .......

Crickets: *keep singing*

Henry: ........................

Cricket: you're a broke loser dude

Henry: O_o *stares at the cricket for a short period of time*

Cricket: *stick tongue (????????) out at him*

Henry: O____O *decides that the lack of money doesn't do good to his mind so follows the girls*

*at the Karaoke Bar (read more about this bar at Crystaline's Story "Karaoke Medabots Style")*

Crystaline: *raises eyebrow* Illusion of talking crickets?

Alexis: Yup!! ^-^ One of the good authoress powers...

Christina: *gives her thumbs up* Always with da good ideas huh, Lexis?

Lily: *big sweatdrop*

**End of Flashback**

Crystaline: *nods*almost feel bad for him... keyword being almost

Alexis: ^^; I see.... *pokes him with a stick*

Crystaline: *rolls her eyes* oh get up! *kicks him*

Henry: AH!! *bolts up*

Lily: *laughs* *gives him a cricket*

*five minutes later*

Lily: *blinks when she sees no reaction* hmph... *sticks it in his hair*

Henry: *blinkblink* *delayed reaction*

Crystaline: *smirks*

Henry: .....*finally clues in and panics*

Lily: wow Henry... wouldn't know why your actin' like that...

Henry: *stares* maybe because I always get stuck around you psycho girls!!

Christina: your point?

Crystaline: hey.. I resemble that…

Henry: *mumbles*

Lily: ^_^ cheer up Henry-chan

Henry: ..why should I?

Lily: ....... don't know, ask Crys

Crystaline: *thinks* hm... *smirks* cause we said?

Henry: yeah, so?

Crystaline: no, no... you're missing the point *becomes menacing* because WE said.

Henry: ....*nervous* oh..

Christina: *smirks*

Lily: hey... I've got an idea...... *smirks*

Henry: *raises eyebrow*

Lily: *walks away*

Alexis: ............ Henry are you dumb or something? Run!!

Henry: *blinkblink* *nods* *runs away*

Lily: *comes back and blinks* ehh? Where's him?

Crystaline: *points to a shaking closet* well, I don't know... but I know wherever he is he isn't HIDING IN THE CLOSET...

Closet: *muffled damn*

Lily: *raises an eyebrow* someone's trying to grasp the title of Master Baka-chan...

Crystaline: *smirks*

Lily: *moves closer to the closet* hmmm... so the closet talks…. hey, let's see if this is one smart closet... 2 plus 2 equals...?

Closet: ...uh... 22?

Everyone: *falls over*

Lily: *sweatdrops* I suppose not… *opens the closet* hey there Henry!! ^_^

Henry: GAH!!!

Lily: bingo :P

Henry: uh.. heh.. fancy meetin' you here?

Lily: *raises an eyebrow* that's one nice house you got there... since when did you move in?

Henry: ...uh.. just today *nods* yep.. real great deal too..

Lily: *sweatdrops* *ahem* anyway Henry... mind getting out?

Henry: ...do I have a choice?

Christina: ...... no?

Henry: ...that's what I thought... *gets out nervously*

Lily: so Heeeeeeeeeeenry *ties him to a chair so quickly it couldn't be in human speed...* *shows him hair spray* do you want a new hairstyle or not?

Henry: ...0-0 not! not!

Lily: ... oh sorry? Did I mentioned that was one of those questions I don't expect answers?

Henry: T_T figures...

Lily: sooooo girls, want to have fun too? *hands them some ribbons and much more… stuff…*

Crystaline: hmm... *grins evilly* yesh, yes I do...

Other girls: *grin and nod*

Henry: V-V cruel, cruel girls..

Christina: *has hair dye in hands*

Henry: *nervous to say the least*

Christina: so what color? Dorothy (Gundam Wing) blond or Yugi (Yu-gi-oh) magenta?

Crystaline&Lily: *grin* both

Henry: Both???

Both: *smirks evilly*

Alexis: *wonders* How can we dye his hair.... both colors??

Crystaline: talent?

Henry: ....... *nervous at the thought of these girls having "talent"*

Lily: ^_^

Henry: ...help...me...

Crystaline: ^_^ shall we start the Henry-chan torture?

Other girls: YEAH!!

Henry: ...*going to cry* I hate you all..

Lily: no you don't

Henry: what makes you say that?

Lily: 'cause u love us! ^_^

Henry: *would do an anime fall if he wasn't tied up*

Alexis: hey it is true

Henry: *mumbles something along the lines of "that's what you think"*

Christina: isn't it, CRYS?

Crystaline: You know it!

Henry: *goes to say something*

Crystaline: *low growl*

Henry: *shuts up and nods*

Girls: ^^

Lily: So what're the plans for... his hair?

Christina: *waves the hair dye*

Crystaline: hmm... well, *starts running her hands through his hair and holding it up in funny shapes* .. we could always give him nice Dorothy streaks, to bring out his valley girl side... then brighten it up with some Yugi magenta ^^…… in zig-zags!

Alexis: yeah some nice idea!!

Lily: Yay! Let's do it!!

Crystaline: Hmmm…should I get some hair gel?

Lily: *laughs* go grab it

Crystaline: *zooms off*

Henry: *Sweatdrops*

Lily: *working on his hair happily* *singing* "But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know, right now you can't tell..." ^_^

Other girls: ^_^

Crystaline: *comes back with a huge tub of gel* *nearly falls over cause it's so heavy* *drops it down with a big "THUD!"* is this enough?

Lily: that should do ^_^

Henry: *freaked out* Not crazy they say...

Crystaline: *Snickers* maybe we should give him a Hilde (Gundam Wing) hair cut..

Henry: o.0 nooo

Christina: *shudders* maybe a Trowa (Gundam Wing) one

Crystaline: *laughs* I dun think Trowa would appreciate that...

Lily: and what's the point in that?

Crystaline: *shrugs*

Lily: ^_^ what do you think Henry?

Henry: I think you girls need a hobby....

Christina: we have a hobby

Crystaline: yeah, torturin' bakas like you! ^^

Henry: -_-UUU

Lily: ............. and sorry, you have no right in here, Henry ^^

*hours later*

Alexis: *admiring her work*

Crystaline: ^__^ *looking it over like an artist would* very nice... 

Henry: ;_;

Lily: ^__^

Christina: ............ you think he's alive?

Henry: *has cried so much he's gone into a state of shock*

Alexis: o.0...not sure... *pokes him*

Lily: ehh... *sweatdrops*

Crystaline: 0_0 you killed my bishy!!

Lily: we did not!! And you helped too...

Christina: plus you got Trowa

Crystaline: good point ^^ *over it*

Alexis: ...you sure he's alive?

Lily: ........ no

Others: *falls over*

Lily: ^^U

Crystaline: *sweatdrop* *gets a stick* Henryyyyy......wake up...

Alexis: *does not throw water on his face cause it'll mess up the work*

Christina: *wonders how she can wake him up without ruining the work*

Lily: *cheers* *makes her medabot GrayMoon hit him upside down the head*

Henry: *wakes up* GAAH!!

Alexis: hiya! ^^

Henry: *glares*

Lily: ^_^ soooo Henry, how do you feel? *shows him a mirror*

Henry: *afraid to look in the mirror* *winces and looks* GAAAAAAH!!!!! what have you done?!??!!

Lily: art ^_^

Henry: I look like a girl.... ;_;

Crystaline: uh.. dude... you did before too...

Alexis: *laughs* yeah... sometimes you look practically like a girl...

Henry: 0-0 that's not funny!

Christina: says who?

Crystaline: *needs to analyze her taste in men* ....

*ten minutes later*

Christina: *looks at Henry* still alive? ...... still straight?

Henry: *still tied up*..¬¬UU

Lily: what? you've got one girlish hair now

Henry: I'm still straight thank you.

Lily: oh goodie ....... but are you sure? *shoves a bishie from one side to another in front of him*

Henry: *big sweatdrop* YES I'M SURE!

Lily: oh good *hugs the bishy and then lets him go* see Line... your bishy is there *points to girlish Henry*

Crystaline: good... *not sure she wants to glomp him or not* *blinkblink*

Alexis: ^^; hey he swears he's still straight...

Crystaline: yeah.. but- the hair...

Lily: ................. not my fault *fake innocence*

Crystaline: .....

Lily: ehhh... actually...

Other girls: *slowly backs out the door* ...heh...

Crystaline: *folds arms and raises eyebrow at them* you really think that'll work?

Alexis: ...uhm.. yes?

Christina: that was the general idea?

Crystaline: *sweatdrops* indeed

Lily: *looks over to Henry and hopes he's still straight*

Henry: *trying to get out of the chair*

Crystaline: *still debating whether or not he's glompable* Henry-chan.... are you sure you're still straight?

Henry: yes.... *blinks at her wanting to glomp him* uh...

Lily: *waves the bishy like before*

Henry: *looks back and forth between Line and the bishy nervously*

Alexis: O_o

Lily: *sweatdrops* uh oh...

Crystaline: huh? *blinks* don't even Henry!!!

Christina: ....... it's not a prob, really... just don't kiss the bishy in front of me, please

Henry: *big sweatdrop*

Crystaline: .... *sniff*

Henry: *sighs*

Lily: *sweatdrops* ............ not my fault Line!! *hides behind Christina*

Christina: 0-0 hey dun use me as a shield!!!

Crystaline: -_-#####

Alexis: but hey, if he didn't take off the make up it's his own fault

Henry: how am I supposed to take it off tied up?!

Lily: ..... talent?

Henry: ....

Crystaline: *eye twitch*

Lily: *sweatdrops* *looks at others* What about France??

Others: Sounds good!!

Lily: BYE!! *runs*

Others: *runs after her*

Crystaline: WHA!! Grrrr..... *runs after them*

Henry: *blinks* hey, what about me?!?!

Random Gay Bishy: *wanders along* I'll untie you.... ;)

Henry: 0-0 Crystaliiiiiine come baaaaack!!!!!!!

Lily: *didn't make it to the airport* *runs in the room again* *looks at the gay bishy and sweatdrops* Erm… Liiiiiiiiiiiiineee....

GB: ^_^ *ready to glomp Henry*

Crystaline: *pops her head back in the door* What?? THERE YOU ARE!!

Lily: Erm… you should help me help Henry

*meanwhile*

Christina: *relieved* and to France we go...

Alexis: *nods* yeah....

Christina: ....... she's not in the plane, is she?

Alexis: dun think so.. *nervous*

Christina: *sweatdrops*

*back with the others*

Crystaline: *sweatdrops* *bounces over and raises an eyebrow at the GB* ehh..?

Lily: ...... don't ask… *pushes him away*

Crystaline: *sweatdrops*

Lily: Henry?? Traumatized?

Henry: ..... *silent shocked nod*

Crystaline: awww... poor Henry-chan...

Lily: *unties him*

Henry: *relived to be free* *stands up and stretches* thank you!! *practically glomps her in appreciation*

Crystaline: *blinkblink* *coughs purposely in order to gain attention* *ehm*

Lily: ^^U

Crystaline: *runs her hands through Henry's hair and frowns* I think I better buy you some black hair dye..

Lily: *sweatdropping*

Henry: ... T_T I want a vacation...

THE END!!

Final Notes: So? What did you think?? Funny? Stupid? Pointless? … Evil?? =P We'd appreciate your opinion very much, and if you could PLEASE REVIEW… We'd glomp you and give you many plushies of your fav characters ^^ SO GO ON!! SO IT!! *wave* See ya later!!


End file.
